Shellshock
by I-Spy-A-Liar
Summary: When Aria discovers who has been torturing her and her friends, she finds herself being comforted by an old friend. But is she really over Ezra? And even if she is, will she ever love Jason as much as she loved him? Jaria fanfic, some Ezra.
1. Shellshocked

_**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so sorry if it's not that good.. Obviously I don't own Pretty Little Liars and all that stuff.. Please review and tell me what you think, how I can improve the story ect. This is mainly a Aria/Jason fanfic, but obviously Ezra will feature quite a bit, especially at the start. Thanks for reading!**_

Police sirens echoed in her ears. Aria gazed longingly across the classroom at Ezra. Spencer kept telling her it would all be okay, but she knew it wouldn't be okay. Aria didn't think she would ever be okay again.

Hanna and Emily burst through the classroom door, both of their faces covered in tears and mascara. Emily went over to comfort Aria and Spencer, but Hanna headed straight for Ezra.

"How could you!" she shrieked, ignoring the police officers attempting to drag her away. "How could you do this to us? To Aria? I hope you get locked in a cell for the rest of your life!" Aria was sure Hanna would've hit him if Detective Wilden hadn't casually wandered in at that exact moment.

"Hanna, calm down," he said coolly, rolling his eyes.

"No! This _pig_ has been torturing me and my friends for months and you tell me to calm down!" Hanna screamed back. Aria could tell she was fighting back tears, that she didn't want to cry in front of Wilden.

"Hanna," Spencer said softly, "Please just sit down?" Hanna looked at her friend, opened her mouth as if to say something, but then joined her friends on the cold, hard classroom floor, glaring at Wilden as she passed him.

Aria had watched all of this unfold in silence, shell-shocked. She replayed the last few months in her head, surprised at the fact it had only been a few months since Alison, one of her best friends' body had been found.

Aria had moved back to Rosewood after a year living in Iceland. She had met Ezra the day she got back, in some bar. When the new school year started, she discovered that Ezra, the cute boy with the ice-blue Siberian eyes she'd been making out with only a few days earlier, was her new English teacher. Then there was –A, who somehow knew all of the girls' secrets and made their lives miserable. At first it was just a few malicious texts threatening to reveal their secrets, but before they knew it –A was hitting people with cars and drugging people.

That night the girls had decided they'd had enough and set a trap for –A, luring them into a classroom where, after they had tried to kill Aria and Spencer, they had been unmasked. The girls had finally discovered who had been torturing them for months, and Aria wished that they hadn't. –A, who had, on numerous occasions, hurt and even tried to killed Aria and her friends, was Ezra.


	2. Panic Attack

Aria didn't know why she was there, in that cold, miserable grey room. It sucked the life out of her and just made her want to cry. She tried to convince herself that she was just there for answers, but deep down she knew the truth. She was still in love with him.

It had been almost a month since the night Ezra was arrested, and this was one of the only times Aria had left her house since then. She still couldn't believe that Ezra, who had supported her, comforted her and risked everything for her was the one who, on the night he was arrested, had tried to kill Aria and Spencer.

Aria had only been sitting for about five minutes before he emerged from behind the heavy metal doors, sporting a hideous orange jumpsuit. He looked exhausted and terrified. Aria had to remind herself not to feel sorry for him. He dragged the hard, uncomfortable chair from under the table, scraping it across the floor. When he sat down he looked right into Aria's eyes and smiled.

"I can't believe you came," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Neither can I."

They talked for about half an hour about normal, everyday things- Aria's photography class; what new books they'd been reading; even the weather. Then Aria cracked. Everyone turned around and stared at her as she sat sobbing loudly. She didn't even speak, she just sat and cried. Eventually she got her emotions under enough control to talk, even though she didn't want to, she need answers.

"How could you do that to me Ezra?" She asked, focusing all her energy on stopping herself bursting into tears again. "Why would you want to do that to me and my friends? How did you know so much about us?"

"Please can we not talk about this?" Ezra pleaded, after sitting in silence for what felt like an hour but could've only been a couple of minutes.

"It's the only reason I'm here." Aria replied, pleased that she sounded a lot more confident about that than she actually was.

"Fine." Ezra replied. He considered his words for a minute before starting. "Alison and I dated when I was still a student at Hollis," he began, not daring to look at Aria's reaction. "She trusted me, a lot I guess. She said it was nice to have someone to talk to about things who she knew wouldn't tell anyone. She told me everything that happened, all of your secrets, from your dad to the Jenna thing. But one day, she decided she'd had enough of me and moved on to her next victim. If that wasn't bad enough, she blackmailed me into giving her $15,000 or she'd go to the police saying I'd raped her! I gave her the money, but I started following her to see what she needed the money for. I thought she needed it straight away, but she didn't spend a penny so I got suspicious and needed to see what she was doing with my money. I saw how badly she treated everyone, Lucas, Mona, Jenna, and I thought if I sent her a couple of notes it would scare her and she would stop being such a bitch. But she didn't, so I had to send more, each one worse than before. After she died, you moved away and the other girls stopped talking, so I didn't have to send any more messages. I recognised you that night at the bar. I knew if you were back, you'd all start talking again. I thought you were all just as bad as Alison, so I sent you all texts to try and keep you apart. When it didn't work, I had to find new ways to try and separate you. It got way out of hand, but once I started I couldn't stop. I'm sorry."

Aria didn't realise she was having a panic attack until Ezra had stopped talking. She stood up, ignoring how lightheaded and dizzy she felt, and ran out of the room, tears running down her face. She heard Ezra call her name, but she didn't stop. She didn't want to keep talking to him. She never wanted to see him again.


End file.
